So Addicted To
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: The first day in a nuthouse would probably be intimidating. GrimmxIchi more couples as well
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I have been neglecting this place. :**

**So, here is a new story.**

**Oh, and all my other in progress stories that I have up, feel free to finish them just send me a message.**

**I don't got the muse to finish them.**

**Anyways, enjoy.  
**

* * *

First days were always something to dread. Especially to a nuthouse.

Grimmjow looked the building up from down while balancing a cigarette in his mouth. His jaw had fallen slightly at the sight, letting the cigarette dangerously hang over his lip threatening to fall. With his luck, it would prolly cause a fire. He quickly regained his composure and walked up to the gates.

The guard was anything but friendly. His face was fucked up beyond recognition and was hard to look at with a straight face. "Uh, hi, I'm here to--"

"What you in for, kid?" the man barked back in an accent that was country.

"I don't think thats none of your business, old man." Grimmjow replied back calmy and with mockery.

"Might not wanna' get on ta' bad side wit' me kid. I can make ya' seem like a runaway." the old man smirked, causing the other to fume.

"Whatever. Look, I'll tell you later ok?" he shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced sideways.

"Aight. Sounds good." he turned and pressed a button, allowing the blue haired man passage.

"Thanks." Grimmjow muttered sarcastically.

As he walked by, his eyes looked to the kids around. They were his age. Around fifteen through eighteen he guessed. By looking at them once, he could not really tell what their diagnosis was, but he was sure he would find more than enough in a couple of days. Being the new kid, he was more than likely to get enough attention from all the fucked up freaks.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack is his name. Bright light blue hair and makeup make a man noticeable. Although, most of these other kids looked weird too. Grimmjow wore those ever so popular skinny jeans which had a gray tint to them but still had the denim look. They were cut up to look as if a cat's claws had ran over the fabric. He wore a regular shirt which said quite simply 'Fuck you' repeatedly all over the front. Teal eyeliner and eyeshadow was also a must with him as well.

All in all, a fucking attractive male.

But sorry ladies, he's gay.

Not that anyone would tell besides the eyeliner. He was built like a gymnist and wore the tight shirts to show off the muscles beneath. His voice was pretty deep and he showed no signs of being feminine. No, he was most definitely not the girl in any relationship. Anyways, back on to the matter at hand..

Grimmjow had been getting through the crowd and just now got up to the main doors to the building. When he pushed back, he immediately ran right into someone. God damnit. It would be best if he did not make enemies so soon. He hardly wavered, but the one he bumped into had totally ninja sidestepped him. What the hell?

"My bad.." Grimmjow said with an eyebrow raised.

"Awe, its all good love."

Grimmjow sputtered at the other male. His voice wasn't feminine either, just the way he used his words Grimmjow concluded he was gay or a very manly chick. Nah, there were no boobs. This guy's black hair covered his face pretty much and was styled in the back like a damn cockatoo. The thing was, every spike was dyed either pink, green, or purple. The colors swirled onto the front of his hair like a whirlpool. As for his attire, everything was loose and off black. What was strange was all the bright glowsticks hanging off of random area's. He looked like he had just come from a rave.

"You done staring?" the kids voice brougtht him out of his gaze.

"Shit my bad..again." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head. "Who're you?"

"I'm Revolution but you can call me Revo. Or Rev." and before Grimmjow could ask, "I'm a drug addict. Gotta love that acid." the bright male snapped his fingers.

"...Well...trying to get better?"

"Fuck no. This place is better than home anyways for the most part if you know how to handle yourself. Look me up some time if you need help, babe." Revolution swurved around Grimmjow and exited the building.

"...Wow." was all he could say before carrying on.

* * *

"Room 309.." Grimmjow murmured, glancing to his schedule and then to the room in front of him.

Everyone here was expected to live in dorms while sharing said dorm with a stranger unless they were absolutely fucking insane. He would protest and say he was a 'fucking insane' person, but that would leave problems most likely. So, he decided to just get over it and be sure to keep a sharp object next to him while he slept. And then he opened the door..

"Yo."

Totally not what he expected. A girl with hair much similar to Revolutions was drawing on the walls with a spraycan. Red, by the looks of it. Her hair was brown with what seemed to be a bright red streak in the front. He could only see her back mostly, and only saw the back of her off black jacket. Her jeans were skinny as well, but flared out at the bottom. What was so strange about her?

"Hi.." he sat his stuff down not too far away from his reach.

"So, what you in for?" creepy. The chicks voice sounded layered and..ghost like(Ichigo's Hollow's dubbed voice.).

"Shit." he replied, annoyed. "What about you?"

"You really wanna know?" he could almost feel a smirk form on her face.

"Yeah.." he put himself against the opposite wall, not feeling too safe.

"I'm a psychopath schizophrenic." her head turned and he saw blood red eyes and the most fucking TWISTED grin. Also, a red swirl on her left cheek.

"Wha..?" he sputtered.

"Don't worry, I don't kill anyone in here unless they fuck with me." she pointed a finger. "Jigsaw is my name. My alias, that is. No one knows my real name." she giggled, returning to spelling 'Haha' on the wall.

"Great." he murmured.

This would be such a great year.

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the halls and emerged into the living facility where everyone mingled. No one had school to go to or anything, so they all pretty much hung out here. Jigsaw said it was the main source of gossip and exchange of illegal items. Grimmjow could almost feel his sanity slipping away. When he walked out into the area, he was surprised how big it was. And how white EVERYTHING was.

"Yes yes." purred a voice next to him. "I don't think they want to promote our haircolor."

He turned to see the colorful male from earlier. Revolution was sitting in a bleached white chair facing a group of people lined up on a couch and others were also sitting on the ground or on the arm of other furniture. He recognized Jigsaw sitting on the back of the couch, higher than anyone, and some kids from earlier. Rev stood up and took the bigger boys arm and led him over.

"Don't be shy, sexy." he laughed. "Jigsaws your room mate correct? Don't kill him, bitch." he pointed a finger, surprising Grimmjow.

"Aww, trying to look like the badass in front of your new meat?" Grimmjow flushed. "Keep your hands on your ass." she nodded to Grimmjow, who forced his hands not to slide over said spot.

"Whatever. The girl below her is Frenzy." the girl had the same type of cut as Jigsaw. Her eyes were strangled looking as if she had been up for days and a creepy smile was set in stone on her face too. The only thing that stuck out was the arm warmers she wore and her two bandaged legs.

"Thats Gin next to Jigsaw sort of." he next saw a man with shiny silver hair and fox like features. His eyes were narrowed to the point he couldn't see them, and he also wore a grin. What the fuck was with the maniacal trip? Anyways, unlike the rest of them, he was wrapped up in a blanket which looked very..warm. Fleece.

"Whats his problem?" Grimmjow had to ask.

"He's a paranoid dude and gets cold easily from the illegal substances he takes." Rev said it as if the answer was as plain as day. "And Frenzy is Jigsaw's partner in crime. So she has the same diagnosis."

"Super." he said, faking excitement.

"So whats your pro--" Rev started to say before he was cut off by a scream.

Grimmjow reacted faster. None of the people before him moved except Gin, who cuddled into Jigsaws legs. Rev put a hand on his hip and stared in the direction, but made no move to go see the problem. So, of course the new guy would go see. When he rounded the corner, he was met with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He saw a boy with fluffy looking orange hair being tortured by two other boys. He had cuts up and down his arms and the boys looked to be sneering at him. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel protective over this stranger, however, and shoved both boys back. The more frailer of the two crossed his arms and glared at Grimmjow's cerulean eyes with his own teal.

"What the fuck do you want?" he said in the most dead sounding voice.

"Why are you picking on this kid?" he growled.

"Uh.." the other one was alot bigger and freakishly large. "..Cause..I don't know. Ulquiorra, what was the logical reason again?"

"Because he is a fucking loser and waste of space." he leaned down to the kids eye level, who was cowering on the floor. "Don't come to us for your shit. Everyone loves to watch you writhe in your own pain anyways. Come on Yammy, lets go." he walked away and summoned the other guy with a flick of his pale hand.

When they both left, Grimmjow turned around and kneeled down to talk to the kid, who clutched his arms to his body. "You ok?"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried out, trying to scoot farther back.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something, but lost it when a figure tackled him to the ground. When he looked to catch a glimpse, his eyes widened upon seeing an exact double of the boy from before, just completely white with black and yellow eyes. The whites were black, the iris yellow. Creepy. However, this younger teen ended up pinning him and glaring daggers at Grimmjow.

"Don't ya' touch muh' brotha' you piece of shit!" he spat out.

"It wasn't me who hurt him." Grimmjow said, not caring.

"Fuck you." he lifted a fist to hit him he had guessed, but saw a hand grab the back of the whiter boys shirt and lift him up.

Grimmjow was startled to see Revolution holding the boy up. His hidden eyes were not needed in this battle since he smirked back at the writhing teen he had in his hands. "Gah, Shiro, watch what your doing. This guy here didn't hurt your brother and you know that."

"Whatever." Shiro fell to the ground as Rev released him and scrambled towards his brother. "You ok?"

The orange haired kid nodded.

"Alright, lets go back to our room." he helped the boy up and then walked away, throwing glares over his shoulder.

After a minute or two of silence, Rev spoke up.

"The white one is obviously fair skinned to the point he can't go outside in the sunlight and a little bipolar, and the other one has an addiction and cuts himself."

"An addiction to what?" Grimmjow murmured.

"Don't know, really. I know its not drugs." he scratched his head.

"What else could it be?" he had found himself curious.

"My friend I think you have forgotten your now living in a madhouse."

* * *

Night had fallen on the creepy dungeon of an asylum and everyone was asleep, or so he thought. Grimmjow and Jigsaw had stayed up, but that was pretty much her doing right there. She insisted on covering the walls in scratchy looking 'Haha's and was singing to herself.

"Get down get down nowww~.." and he jumped when she screamed, "TESTIFY!"

At about that time, their door creaked open causing him to stare. When a fluffy figure walked in, he recognized the blanketed figure of Gin. He looked around, the only thing not present from his earlier appearance was his smile. When he saw Jigsaw, however, he brightened and ran over to her, and cascaded onto her bed. Jigsaw immediately stopped her art and caught Gin as he landed.

"You ok?" she said after running a clawed hand through his hair.

From the shift of the covers, Grimmjow could see he nodded.

"So, you going to settle down now?" he asked, assuming Gin and Jigsaw were a bit more than friends.

"Yeah. He comes in here to sleep with me every night. Afraid of nightmares. Better not mind." the last statement was a order, he could tell.

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Good." and with that, the lights clicked off.

* * *

A thump woke him up, and his eyes looked to the clock next to the bed. It had only been a couple of hours but he could tell by the breathing of Gin and Jigsaw that they were deep asleep. He let out a audible sigh and stared at the blackened ceiling for a minute before hearing another muffled sound echo in the room, this time he jumped.

"Who's there?"

Nothing.

"Huh.." he shrugged and rolled over to face the wall.

However, he was not expecting a cold pair of hands to sneak over his back and over his chest. And then legs just as cold curling around his own. And before he knew it, he felt another body next to his and was holding him quite..suggestively. Before he could turn and yell, he felt the other plant a kiss on his neck and nip the spot, causing the now horny Grimmjow to completely lose it.

* * *

**Lawl cliffhanger. :U**

**Review my lovelies, I like those better than favorite story and whatnot's.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for Grimmjow's OOC'ness. **

**But hey, they are in an insane asylum, there is obviously going to be some attitude changes.**

**Anyways, enjoy. c:  
**

* * *

When he woke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was naked. Wait, what? His eyes shot open upon realizing this and he was met with the eyes of a hostile Shiro. Grimmjow looked over to see Gin and Jigsaw were still asleep but light was starting to filter through the windows. More importantly, what was this brat doing here?

"What do YOU want?" Grimmjow growled.

"I want you to not hurt my brother." Shiro replied with a voice eerily similar to Jigsaws. "He didn't mean it."

"Mean what?" Grimmjow said in barely a whisper.

He watched as Shiro's eyes traced his exposed chest and his legs poking out from under the covers. Grimm's eyes widened in realization and he clasped his hand over his mouth from yelling and waking the two freaks up. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he managed to say in a normal sounding muffled voice.

"My brother is a sex addict. They didn't tell you?" Shiro had his arms resting on the boards surrounding Grimmjow's bed.

"No. They didn't know."

"I highly doubt that. I do wonder why they didn't say anything though. This whole place is hellbent on making Ichigo's life a living hell." he growled.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow let the name slide off his tongue and it was quite..sweet.

"Yeah, thats his name. Look, just don't treat him like shit ok? After I realized you did make those goons quit messing with him, I'm sure your a decent guy."

"Sure." was all he managed to say before Shiro ran out the door, slamming it, and waking up a very irritated Jigsaw.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the living area feeling refreshed, he suspected from the late night sex, and met the familiar faces of everyone he had met yesterday. All in the same spots except Revolution who was spinning some type of pill between his fingers and smiling a little ways off. He guessed that Rev was buying those or something.

"Hey Grimmjow how come you were moaning last night?" he heard a frail voice pipe up.

He turned to see Gin's face turned towards him, but the question already made his face flush. "U-uh I WAS NOT!"

"Yea you were." the skittish boy continued. "You were kinda loud, but I guess Jigsaw ignored you."

"No no, I heard 'em." the girl confirmed.

"I think we all heard them." Frenzy murmured, reading an article.

"WHAT THE FUCK I WAS NOT DOING ANYTHING!" he yelled, causing most occupants of the room to stare at him.

"Whatever you say." he turned to see Revolution approaching the group. "So who was it? Never thought you'd be this quick to adjust."

"What ever god damn it." Grimmjow stomped away from the snickering.

When he turned the corner, what he saw made him jump. Ichigo was sitting in the corner of the room with his hand propped up to hold his chin. He was staring at the floor with dull looking brown eyes and seemed to be not paying attention to anything around him. Slowly, Grimmjow walked up to the boy and sat down next to him. Ichigo didn't glance up.

"So, whats up kid?" he murmured.

Nothing.

"Its good to speak once in a while." he poked the teen, earning a reaction which was his eyes looking directly at Grimmjows.

"I'm sorry." his eyes moved back down.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for..uh..last night." he saw the boys feet curl.

"Hm?" Grimmjow lazily looked to the side. "If it makes you feel any better I think your kinda cute."

What the fuck that was so lame. But, to his surprise, the boy smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks. If you mean that."

"Of course I do. I don't say it often, kid, so lighten up. And I want you to come tell me if those boys mess with you again." he stood up to leave, but Ichigo grabbed the bottom of his pants.

"Please don't leave me here. I don't like to be alone.." his voice was so scared it was pathetic.

Grimmjow's eyes softened and he gave the boy a hand, helping him up. "Come on, you can hang with me and my..friends."

As they made their way over to the group, he could already hear the cheeky assumptions which were true. And of course, when they came into view Revolution gave him a knowing and curious stare while the others hardly gave a reaction at all except Gin who whispered something in Jigsaws ear. She looked to Ichigo and coughed.

"Hey, kid."

"Yeah?" he spoke back, his eyes wide.

"Nevermind. Wanted to hear what you sounded like."

Ichigo spent the rest of the time trying to find the purpose of that while Grimmjow sat next to him fuming.

* * *

"W-what are you in for G-Grimmjow..?" Ichigo shakily said from his spot on Grimmjows bed.

Grimmjow was still unpacking, and invited the boy back to his room to hang out. Everyone else was still in the living room place. He turned and gave the boy a stare before closing the drawers.

"..What about you?" he already knew the answer, just needed to hear it.

"O-oh, well..I um..cut my wrists a-and I'm..uh..a sex addict." he flinched at the last words as if they were a knife.

"Oh. Interesting. Mind if I see your wrist?"

"U-um I g-guess not.." he unwrapped the bandages around his wrist and dropped his arms to the side.

Grimmjow walked over to the boy and examined the gashes still healing and scars. His eyes narrowed slightly, but Ichigo didn't notice. He was too busy trying to eyerape the floor. Suddenly, the blue haired man grabbed the boys chin and made it face him. When he did this, Ichigo's face flushed red and his eyes widened.

"You look beautiful as yourself. Why wear the bandages?"

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that. "U-uh.."

"Don't wear them ok? Like said, if anyone gives you a problem than tell me. Alright?"

As brown gazed into cerulean, their faces inched forward dangerously close until each one could feel the others breath on their faces, but the moment broke apart as a roar echoed down the hallway. Both instantly looked to the door knowing that the person who had made the sound must be in really big pain or really pissed since it took a hell of a voice to pierce those sound proof doors. The next yell was words.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!"

Grimmjow saw Ichigo flinch. "Whats the matter?"

"My Dad came to visit me and Shiro.."

"He sounds a little abusive.." Grimmjow growled, noticing Ichigo cringe once again.

"He is.." whimpered Ichigo.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ICHIGO?!"

Grimmjow was thrown back as Ichigo jumped off his bed and ran for the door. Before he could stop the boy, he was already out and running down the hall. When Grimmjow opened the door to watch him, he was surprised to see several other occupants leaning out of their dorms as well to watch. Revolution was one of them and he even saw Ulquiorra snickering from his spot on the wall. Grimmjow resisted the urge to yell when he saw a hand grab Ichigo by his collar and drag him into he suspected he and Shiro's dorm.

* * *

It was night now. Grimmjow sat on his bed staring into space. He couldn't sleep because he was worried about Ichigo. It had quite surprised him when he felt so much for the small boy when he had only known him a day. And had sex with him.. But that was an accident.

Suddenly, the blue haired boy could hear footsteps running down the hall and finally stop at his room. As he sat up, the door flew open earning a frightened yell from Gin who was cowering next to Jigsaw. When his blue eyes made out the figure running over to his bed side, he was startled to see that it was Ichigo's twin, Shiro. He was bleeding and bruised to hell.

"Shiro! What happened?!" Grimmjow got up and had his hands on the boys shoulders.

"Ichigo's hurt bad Grimmjow.." he managed to sputter through his swollen lip.

Both took off down the hallway, careful to evade any night guards wondering around. When their room came into view, Grimmjow saw a stout man walking away down the hall with his hands in his pockets. He assumed it was their father and already he could feel a deep hate for this man. When they reached the dorm, he was met by the sight of Ichigo slumped against the wall. He had no shirt on but his pants were still there.

"ICHIGO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Grimmjow was already at his side.

Frightened brown eyes stared into space, not acknowledging his existence.

Grimmjow turned to look at Shiro. "Well?!"

"Uh..this is how Ichigo got his problem. I'll let you put the rest together." Shiro was glancing sideways and holding his arm with the other.

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice that their father had raped the poor boy beneath him. In one swift motion he picked Ichigo up and held him close to his chest. "It won't ever happen again. One of you need to tell me when he shows up again."

"Yeah.." Shiro murmured, still glancing away.

Ichigo's eyes softened and he buried his face in Grimmjow's chest. This made the blue haired boy almost overcome with emotion. Why would anyone do that to this poor boy? While he was contemplating what to do next, he saw a shadow cast over the doorway and turned to see Revolution leaning on the door frame. He was eyeing Ichigo, Grimmjow guessed, and made a weird looking smile.

"'Bout time someone did something about it." he laughed. "Just watch what your getting yourself into, Grimmy."

"It doesn't matter."

"Actually, it does. The officers don't like to see patients too close to one another if you get what I mean."

"Then how come Jigsaw and Gin..?"

"Because they are sneaky." he turned to walk away but stuck his head back in the room once more. "Oh, and meds are tomorrow kiddies. Get your game face on." and left.

"Meds?" Grimmjow echoed.

"We all have some sort of drug to 'help us out' with our problems whatever they may be. Only few kids actually take them. Most sell them to each other for profit and whatnot." Shiro was sitting now and glanced at Ichigo every now and then.

"Yay.." Grimmjow faked excitement.

"Hehe.." Grimmjow looked down at the boy still buried in his chest, but a smile was clear on his tear stricken face.

* * *

Okay, meds day or whatever. Revolution pretended to be a good boy and swallow his pill but really hid it under his tongue. Everyone else pretty much did the same thing unless the pill was too big, and if so they just threw it up immediately after the nurses left. When they gave Grimmjow his, he repeated the actions of the others and got off clean.

When it came to Ichigo, however, the nurse stopped and looked at his arm. He wasn't wearing the bandages. Grimmjow smiled at that, but the nurse sure didn't. She grabbed him where the cuts were, making him cry out in pain, and dragged him down the hallway kicking and screaming. Grimmjow went to go after him, but was stopped by the hand of Revolution.

"Don't." was all he said.

"WHY NOT?!" Grimmjow roared.

"Watching something like that would drive a man insane..er." the boy shrugged and turned back to his friends while Grimmjow watched Ichigo dissapear behind metal doors.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. And yeah, I know I haven't said what Grimmjow is in for but I wanna make it realllly bad BUT don't know what I want it to be.**

**Review!  
**


End file.
